Demasiado
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Precuela 9: Legolas es un príncipe joven y temerario. Y esta vez, ha ido demasiado lejos


**Bien, ¡por fin comenzamos la nueva etapa de la serie! En esta historia, Legolas tiene el equivalente a 13 años, y Keldarion a 23. Acabada esta aclaración, ¡a leer!**

Había estado admirando al semental desde que lo habían llevado a los establos hacía dos días. Era el caballo más poderoso que Legolas había visto nunca. El corcel era grande y vivaz como una tormenta. Su pelaje era oscuro como el ébano, tan negro como el carbón y elegante como el ala de un cuervo. Sus músculos ondulaban cuando la bestia se encabritaba sobre sus patas traseras, agitado mientras intentaban domarlo. Sus ojos eran agudos y salvajes, y con ellos le devolvía la mirada al joven príncipe que lo observaba, como si le estuviera exigiendo que lo liberara.

Legolas no tenía intención de liberar al animal, pero sí que tenía la intención de montarlo. Sin embargo, una criatura tan feroz y poderosa como este semental no sería fácil de domar. Después de que los guerreros lo trajeran desde Dol Guldur tras una exitosa misión allí, nadie había podido domarlo. Varios jinetes entusiastas habían sido arrojados de su lomo después de muchos intentos fallidos, incluyendo al príncipe Keldarion, el hermano mayor de Legolas.

"Eres precioso, ¿lo sabías? –le dijo Legolas al caballo, metiendo una mano con cuidado entre los barrotes de madera para acariciar su brillante pelaje-. A pesar de que perteneciste a los malhechores de Dol Guldur, no tienes ni rastro de su fealdad –el semental eligió justo ese momento para intentar morder los dedos del príncipe, pero Legolas retiró la mano de su alcance y se rio-. Bueno, ¡excepto ese mal temperamento tuyo!"

Tras mirar a izquierda y derecha, el príncipe se dio cuenta de que la zona estaba completamente desierta. Ya era de noche y la mayor parte de los mozos de cuadra estaban cenando. Mientras tanto, en el jardín real, su padre, el rey, estaba entreteniendo a sus invitados, una compañía de elfos procedentes de un reino cercano. Keldarion también estaba allí por ser el príncipe heredero del reino y porque una de las doncellas ya había captado su interés.

Legolas no había podido montar al caballo antes no porque no quisiera, sino porque se lo habían prohibido. El rey Thranduil se mostró inflexible al no permitir que su hijo menor intentara algo tan peligroso.

"Deja que los mozos de cuadra se encarguen de él –le había dicho a Legolas el día que el caballo había llegado, al ver lo ansioso que estaba el príncipe por montarlo-. No servirás de nada si te rompes el cuello."

"Pero puedo calmarlo con mi toque, padre –había protestado Legolas obstinadamente-. Soy un manyan, ¿recuerdas?"

Thranduil había mirado detenidamente a su hijo. Todo el mundo sabía que Legolas era un manyan, pues había heredado la habilidad de su madre y Thranduil estaba seguro de que Legolas sería capaz de calmar al semental, pero no quería correr el riesgo de arriesgar la salud de su hijo.

"La respuesta sigue siendo no, Legolas" –había dicho al fin, terminando la discusión. Pero Legolas no se rindió, conocido por ser una persona muy terca. 'No' tenía otro significado para él.

Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, Legolas agarró la barandilla y se subió a ella. Se sentó allí un momento para mirar alrededor una vez más, antes de saltar a tierra al lado del caballo. El animal dio un paso más lejos, mirando cada movimiento de Legolas con recelo.

"Está bien, bonito –susurró Legolas, alargando la mano con cuidado para intentar tocarle el hocico-. No voy a hacerte daño. Solo quiero ser tu amigo."

El semental rehuyó de él varios pasos, pero Legolas no se rindió. Siguió intentándolo hasta que consiguió frotar el cuello del animal mientras canturreaba en voz baja. Un rato más tarde, el caballo se había calmado, esperando dócilmente bajo las manos suaves de Legolas.

Sonriendo, triunfante, Legolas agarró las crines del caballo y se montó ágilmente. En el instante en que sintió al jinete sobre su lomo, el caballo se resistió, intentando expulsar a su pasajero no deseado, pero Legolas lo sujetó, murmurando palabras calmantes para pacificar al animal agitado.

Pero el caballo estaba perdiendo la razón. Sin importarle lo que Legolas decía, se ponía cada vez más nervioso y sus movimientos eran cada vez más salvajes. Lo único que quería era deshacerse de su jinete.

Legolas se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba cuando la bestia empezó a patear con saña la barandilla de madera. Solo le tomó un momento hasta que la madera se astilló y se rompió por completo bajo los potentes cascos del caballo.

Al ver su camino a la libertad, el caballo se abrió paso a través de la brecha y se alejó al galope… con el joven príncipe aferrándose a su cuello para salvar su vida.

El rey Thranduil estaba a punto de dar inicio a la gran cena en el jardín real. Acababa de terminar su breve discurso y estaba levantando la copa de vino para hacer un brindis cuando una súbita conmoción al otro lado de la esquina captó la atención de todos.

Casi al instante, Legolas y su montura aparecieron a una velocidad vertiginosa, dirigiéndose directamente a los huéspedes. Enseguida se formó un pandemónium cuando el caballo pisoteó las mesas llenas de manjares y envió los platos y la cubertería volando en todas direcciones. Los elfos gritando de terror y sorpresa, se dispersaron en medio del pánico, corriendo para alejarse y evitar ser aplastados bajo los cascos del caballo.

Pero de pronto, el semental relinchó al tropezar con un banco pesado que estaba en medio de su recorrido. Sus patas delanteras se doblaron y se derrumbó repentinamente sobre su cuello. Legolas logró saltar a tiempo y aterrizó en pie. Entonces todo se quedó en silencio.

Cada vez más temeroso, Legolas se dio la vuelta lentamente… e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Todos lo estaban mirando con una mezcla de asombro y enojo claramente visibles en sus rostros.

El caballo negro yacía todavía en el suelo, muerto. Su cuello estaba extrañamente torcido y espuma blanca goteaba por un lado de su boca. Los elfos se estaban poniendo en pie o saliendo de sus escondites, algunos se sacudían la suciedad de la ropa y otros gemían, conmocionados. Había varios heridos entre los invitados. Al menos cinco de ellos no podían usar algún brazo o pierna, y otros hacían alguna mueca de dolor.

Legolas vio a su hermano ayudar a una doncella que tenía un corte sangrante en la frente. El príncipe Keldarion levantó la vista y miró a su hermano menor con incredulidad.

"¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?" –quiso saber mientras envolvía un brazo alrededor de los hombros temblorosos de la doncella para reconfortarla.

Legolas abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno y su rostro perdió todo el color cuando vio a su padre acercarse. El rostro del rey estaba furioso y las venas latían visiblemente en su cuello, sus ojos lo taladraban con la mirada y Legolas no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan furioso.

"¿Te has divertido?" –preguntó Thranduil entre dientes, con la voz uniforme y firme, haciendo que un terrible escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Legolas. Su padre era más peligroso de esa forma que dando sus gritos habituales.

"Padre, yo…"

"Mira lo que has hecho –el rey no había terminado. De hecho, se estaba conteniendo con mucha dificultad para no abofetear a su hijo ahí mismo-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?"

"Yo… lo siento"-dijo Legolas con incertidumbre, bajando la mirada y sintiéndose profundamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su padre de frente, a sabiendas de lo terriblemente enojado que estaba.

"¿Que lo sientes? –el rey sacudió la cabeza, con la voz fría-. Te dije que no montaras al caballo y aun así lo hiciste. Ahora el pobre animal está muerto por tu culpa, como casi lo hicieron todos los aquí presentes. Legolas, has ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Nunca has causado tal alboroto, casi matándonos a todos y deshonrándome frente a todos. Nunca me he sentido tan decepcionado de ti como en este momento."

Legolas se estremeció y por fin levantó la mirada.

"Padre, de verdad que lo siento."

El rostro de Thranduil seguía impasible cuando volvió a hablar.

"Debes hacerte responsable de las consecuencias de tu mal comportamiento. Te ordeno que sanes a todas las personas que han sido heridas por tu tonta estampida y que te disculpes con ellos. Y quiero que limpies todo este lío o te las verás conmigo."

Legolas se removió con incertidumbre ante la mirada de Thranduil, mientras que los otros elfos observaban en silencio.

"Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? –preguntó el rey, elevando las cejas-. ¡HAZLO!" –añadió con un gruñido.

Legolas saltó del susto y se arrodilló de inmediato cerca de la doncella que sostenía Keldarion. Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada acusatoria de su hermano, Legolas tocó la frente de la joven y forzó su energía curativa en la lesión. El corte se cerró en cuestión de segundos, completamente curado.

"Lo siento, mi señora" –dijo Legolas en voz baja, apartando rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado.

La doncella asintió sin decir una palabra y se dejó llevar por Keldarion al interior del palacio. Legolas atendió a todos los invitados, curando sus heridas y moretones y disculpándose con todos ellos. Las peores lesiones fueron una pierna y una clavícula rotas, pero la energía curativa de Legolas los remedió en un instante.

Los invitados estaban asombrados y agradecidos por la habilidad especial del príncipe, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada, pues el rey de Mirkwood todavía estaba allí de pie, no muy lejos, intimidante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin dejar de observar como un halcón cada movimiento de su hijo.

El comandante Linden ya le había dado instrucciones a los criados para que prepararan el comedor dentro del palacio para sustituir la cena arruinada del jardín. Ayudó a guiar a los invitados al interior y les aseguró que la fiesta continuaría adentro. Los sirvientes también habían salido a recoger las mesas y las sillas volcadas, recogiendo el desorden de platos rotos y comida derramada.

Después de curar al último invitado herido, Legolas se volvió hacia su padre una vez más. El príncipe alzó los ojos con incertidumbre, todavía temblando de miedo y culpa.

"Ya está, padre."

Los ojos de Thranduil se entrecerraron hasta volverse rendijas mientras miraba los ojos plateados de su hijo.

"¿Quién dice que ya esté hecho? Todavía tienes que limpiar este lío hasta que no queden restos, ¿entiendes? ¡Y eso incluye el caballo!" –dijo el rey, señalando el caballo muerto y olvidado en la confusión.

Legolas se mordió los labios a la vez que asentía débilmente.

"Sí, padre."

En ese momento, Thranduil se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás, con zancadas largas y rápidas que delataban lo furioso que estaba. El rey esperaba que su hijo cumpliera sus órdenes de inmediato. _Ese chico necesita un poco de disciplina_ , pensaba Thranduil echando humo. _¡Y juro por los Valar que la tendrá!_

Legolas suspiró pesadamente. Miró a su alrededor y no podía dejar de temblar al ver, consternado, la destrucción que había causado. El jardín era un completo caos, con trozos de sillas y mesas esparcidos por todas partes. Un pastel de zanahoria había sido aplastado, mientras que un charco se formaba rápidamente en el suelo por un tazón de ponche derramado.

Con pasos lentos, Legolas se acercó a los sirvientes y empezó a ayudar con la tarea de limpieza. Los sirvientes evitaron apresuradamente mirar al príncipe y reanudaron su trabajo de recoger el desastre. Todos ellos trabajaban en silencio, incómodos, y Legolas todavía se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para comenzar una conversación.

Para Legolas, estaba en la situación más indigna posible, haciendo el trabajo de un plebeyo sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sabía que se merecía el castigo después de lo que había hecho, pero era difícil para él aceptarlo, sobre todo cuando llegó el momento de deshacerse del cadáver del caballo.

Poniendo la mano en el cuello del semental, Legolas no pudo sentir nada excepto la sensación de vacío que delataba la muerte del animal y se estremeció con el frío que parecía arder bajo su palma, como recordándole que era su culpa que hubiera muerto.

"Lo siento…" –susurró entrecortadamente mientras lágrimas de arrepentimiento se agruparon en sus ojos.

Los criados se apiadaron de él al instante.

"Su alteza, nosotros nos encargaremos" –le dijeron, alejándolo suavemente del caballo muerto.

Legolas no protestó porque estaba inmerso en la culpa y la tristeza. Solo pudo mirar cómo los funcionarios trabajaban para arrastrar el cadáver fuera del jardín mediante un carro y otros dos caballos. Los siguió mientras sacaban el cuerpo y los sirvientes le preguntaron qué hacer con él.

"Enterradlo" –respondió Legolas, con la esperanza de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por el corcel muerto.

Los mozos de cuadra ya habían salido para ayudar a cavar un profundo agujero bajo un gran árbol detrás de los establos. Sin decir una palabra, Legolas también cogió una pala y se unió a la excavación a pesar de la protesta de los criados.

"Yo empecé esto, así que lo terminaré" –dijo el príncipe mientras hundía la pala en repetidas ocasiones para ampliar el agujero y los sirvientes no tuvieron más remedio que dejarlo seguir.

Ya era de noche cuando terminaron la tarea. Legolas estaba apoyado agotado sobre su pala, mirando con tristeza el montículo de tierra fresca que ahora cubría el agujero en el suelo, deseando no haber intentado montar el caballo.

De repente, llegó el sonido de cascos atronadores procedentes de la puerta principal del establo. Curioso, Legolas le entregó la pala a un sirviente y fue a investigar. Pronto descubrió que se trataba de una tropa de guerreros que acaba de regresar de patrullar en el bosque y más de la mitad de ellos estaban gravemente heridos.

"¡Orcos! Un gran grupo –explicó Béregund, uno de los guerreros que acababan de regresar, a la vez que le pasaba su compañero herido a un siervo-. Nos habíamos tropezado primero con un grupo pequeño, pero luego los demás cayeron sobre nosotros. Para entonces, estábamos rodeados."

Legolas ayudó a bajar a un guerrero del lomo de un caballo y palideció cuando se dio cuenta de quién era a pesar de toda la sangre que cubría su rostro.

"¡Jaden!"

Béregund asintió con tristeza.

"Fue herido cuando intentaba salvarme la vida."

Legolas evaluó con seriedad la situación. Al menos nueve guerreros estaban gravemente heridos, uno de ellos parecía casi muerto y el príncipe supo que no había tiempo que perder.

"¡Rápido! ¡Llevad a los heridos a las salas de curación, yo me encargaré de ellos!"

Los guerreros se apresuraron a cumplir la voluntad del príncipe. Llevaron rápidamente a sus camaradas heridos a las salas cercanas a los cuarteles y los dejaron en camas alineadas contra la pared.

"Aquí, con cuidado" –le advirtió Legolas a otro guerrero mientras lo ayudaba a dejar a Jaden en una cama.

El príncipe se estremeció ante la cantidad de sangre que todavía brotaba de una gran herida en su cabeza. También había un profundo agujero en el hombro del guerrero que todavía sangraba a pesar del vendaje rápido. Legolas se dirigió a los sirvientes y ordenó:

"Traed toallas y agua limpia. Limpiad la sangre y haced todo lo posible para detener la hemorragia hasta que yo llegue para atenderlos."

Mientras hablaba, Legolas ya estaba ocupado limpiando la herida de Jaden con un paño húmedo. Luego puso su mano contra la piel del guerrero y empezó el proceso de curación. Con lo cansado que estaba después de su desventura, le tomó bastante tiempo curar completamente las heridas de Jaden. Había usado su energía varias veces esa noche y estaba aún más agotado después de la limpieza y la excavación, pero a pesar de ello siguió con su tarea hasta que Jaden abrió los ojos.

"¿Su alteza?" –Jaden estaba un poco confundido cuando vio al joven príncipe inclinado sobre él.

Legolas sonrió débilmente mientras utilizaba el dorso de su mano para secarse el sudor de la frente, haciendo que parte de la sangre de Jaden le ensuciara el rostro.

"Me alegro de ver que has vuelto a nosotros, Jaden. No te levantes todavía. Descansa un poco más mientras atiendo al resto."

El príncipe manyan se puso en pie y se arrodilló junto al próximo guerrero, que había sido golpeado por varias flechas. Sus heridas eran tan graves que Legolas empezaba a sentirse mareado cuando terminó. Sin embargo, siguió con el siguiente herido sin hacer comentarios, temeroso de que murieran si se tomaba unos minutos de descanso.

Jaden le hizo señas a Béregund para que se acercara.

"¿Cuántos ha curado esta noche?" –preguntó el jefe de patrulla, señalando al príncipe que se balanceaba visiblemente, arrodillado al lado de la cama.

Béregund frunció el ceño.

"Incluyéndote, unos nueve" –respondió, notando también la palidez repentina en el rostro de Legolas.

"Pero señor, él ya sanó a unas diez personas esta noche" –les dijo uno de los criados en voz baja mientras recogía las toallas sucias y un cubo de agua.

Los ojos de Jaden y Béregund se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué?"

El criado les contó a los dos guerreros el incidente con el caballo negro, haciendo que los dos miraran al príncipe con preocupación.

"¿Crees que se ha forzado demasiado?" –se preguntó Béregund en voz alta.

Jaden sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso en pie.

"Creo que sí. Será mejor que lo detengamos antes de que se haga daño. ¿Han sido el rey o el príncipe Keldarion informados de esto?"

"No, señor, están ocupados con los invitados en el comedor" –respondió el sirviente.

Jaden sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Legolas, que estaba poniéndose en pie tras un largo rato arrodillado al lado de un guerrero en coma. El jefe de patrulla llegó justo a tiempo para coger al príncipe, que de pronto se relajó y se dejó caer de nuevo.

"¡Su alteza!"

Béregund corrió, mirando con ansiedad al príncipe tumbado inmóvil en brazos de Jaden.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Es demasiado tarde!"

"¡Por Elbereth, espero que no! –exclamó Jaden mientras corría por la puerta con su preciosa carga-. Llevémosle a su habitación. Y Béregund, ¡el rey debe ser informado de esto!"

Thranduil y Keldarion salieron corriendo cuando les dijeron del colapso de Legolas. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del príncipe, Jaden ya le había quitado las botas y estaba cubriéndolo con las sábanas.

"¿Qué pasó?" –exigió saber Thranduil mientras volaba a través de la puerta e iba directamente hacia la cama.

Jaden miró brevemente a Béregund antes de contarle toda la historia al rey.

"No sabíamos que ya había utilizado su habilidad, mi señor, de lo contrario no le hubiéramos permitido usarla. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba tan agotado era demasiado tarde."

Keldarion se sentó al otro lado de Legolas, agarrando la mano de su hermano.

"Tiene las manos frías –dijo, agarrando también la otra-. ¡Y están temblando!"

Thranduil también extendió la mano para tocar una de las de Legolas y frunció el ceño, preocupado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo fría que estaba la piel de su hijo.

"Está demasiado agotado" –murmuró el rey, metiendo un mechón de pelo de Legolas detrás de su oreja y notando las manchas de sangre en su pálido rostro. El enfado que había sentido hacia su hijo no hacía mucho había desaparecido por completo desde que lo vio tan inmóvil.

"Padre, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" –preguntó Keldarion, ansioso. Legolas estaba extrañamente quieto y rígido, excepto por el extraño temblor de sus manos.

"Sigue frotándole las manos, Kel –respondió el rey antes de dirigirse a Jaden-. Dile a los siervos que traigan un poco de té con miel. ¡Date prisa!"

Entonces Thranduil centró su atención en su hijo una vez más, tirando de él en su regazo y meciéndolo suavemente.

"Estarás bien, Legolas. Estarás bien" –susurró contra el cabello de su hijo, con la voz quebrada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

"¿Lo conseguirá, padre? –preguntó Keldarion otra vez, a punto de llorar mientras seguía acariciando los dedos de su hermano. Nunca había visto a Legolas en esa condición.

"Esperemos que lo haga –respondió Thranduil en voz baja-. Tu madre sucumbió también como él una vez. Necesitó muchos días para recuperarse, pero Legolas todavía es demasiado joven como para ser un manyan. Su poder es muy grande, pero puede que su fuerza no sea suficiente como para recuperarse rápido."

"Pero se está desvaneciendo, padre. ¿No podemos hacer nada más?"

Thranduil suspiró.

"Un manyan está lleno de misterios, Kel y todavía no sé cómo traerlos de vuelta. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es seguir dándole té con miel para que conserve su fuerza… y rezar para que consiga volver."

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron las horas siguientes. Pero Legolas nunca se movió.

Tres días más tarde, Legolas abrió los ojos. Cansado, los cerró de nuevo, gimiendo suavemente en voz baja.

"¿Legolas? -el príncipe volvió a abrir los ojos al oír la voz de su padre, y lo vio a su lado, sonriéndole-. Me alegro de verte despierto."

Legolas intentó hablar, pero descubrió que no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Ni siquiera podía sentir los dedos o el resto de su cuerpo. Presa del pánico, gimió, mirando de nuevo a su padre, suplicante.

Consciente de la difícil situación de su hijo, Thranduil se inclinó y le acarició las mejillas.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Todavía estás demasiado débil, eso es todo. Necesitas varios días más para recuperarte."

Lágrimas de frustración se acumularon en los ojos de Legolas y, al verlas, Thranduil le sujetó la mano para reconfortarlo.

"Te pondrás bien, Legolas. Solo necesitas tiempo. Gastaste demasiada energía, pero la recuperarás después de un buen descanso y comida. Me ocuparé de ello."

Después, Thranduil se giró hacia la mesita de noche y sirvió té en una taza. Apoyando suavemente la cabeza de Legolas, el rey lo persuadió.

"Aquí, bebe esto. Tiene miel y te ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas."

Incluso la simple acción de abrir la boca dejó al príncipe agotado, pero aun así consiguió beber algo de té, que le calentó rápidamente todo el cuerpo. Poco después había vuelto a dormirse.

Thranduil nunca se alejó de Legolas durante su lenta recuperación. Nunca se cansaba de estar junto a su cama, dándole té mezclado con miel y acariciándole las manos de vez en cuando. Había estado muy enfadado con él esa noche en el jardín, pero ahora… Ahora solo podía desear que el incidente no hubiera ocurrido.

Legolas estaba recuperando las fuerzas, aunque todavía estaba muy débil. Su voz todavía era un mero susurro, pero finalmente era capaz de hablar sin sentir su lengua como una piedra. Fue durante uno de los momentos en el que Thranduil le daba con una cuchara un poco de gachas que dijo:

"¿Padre?"

Thranduil hizo una pausa.

"¿Sí, hijo?"

"Lo siento."

Thranduil se quedó inmóvil un buen rato después de escuchar eso y luego dejó el plato de comida en la mesa antes de volverse hacia su hijo.

"¿De qué te disculpas? Sanaste a todos esos guerreros sin importarte lo que pasara contigo."

"No… quiero decir… que siento… haberte decepcionado… ese día… con el caballo."

Thranduil pensó sobre lo que había dicho en silencio pero luego, sonriendo cálidamente, tomó la mejilla de Legolas y dijo:

"Pero a cambio me has hecho sentir tan orgulloso… Hiciste lo que un verdadero príncipe haría, cuidar de su gente."

"Pero he dado una mala imagen de ti –dijo Legolas-. Te avergoncé delante de los invitados."

El rey se rio entre dientes.

"Oh, sí. ¡Eso permanecerá en la memoria de la gente durante mucho tiempo, por supuesto! Pero Legolas, ese incidente fue insignificante comparado con el sacrificio que hiciste para curar a los guerreros. Ellos te respetan por eso y están asombrados por tu generosidad y persistencia. A cambio, me has hecho sentirme diez veces más orgulloso."

Legolas estaba parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

"¿En serio?"

Thranduil asintió, serio.

"Sí, de verdad."

"Yo… no te avergonzaré de nuevo, lo prometo."

"Espero que así sea, Legolas."

Durante un rato, padre e hijo se miraron cálidamente, con las manos unidas. Legolas estaba feliz de que su padre no estuviera enfadado con él más y Thranduil estaba aliviado de que su hijo estaba mostrando finalmente signos de mejoría.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y entró Keldarion. El príncipe sonrió cuando vio que Legolas hacía lo mismo.

"¡Ey, hermano! Pareces estar un poco mejor hoy."

La sonrisa de Legolas se hizo más amplia.

"¿Qué otra opción tengo? Padre sigue dándome ese té todo el tiempo."

En medio de las risas de sus hijos, Thranduil frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia.

"Deberías agradecérmelo. Como castigo deberás beber ese té todos los días de ahora en adelante."

Legolas gimió.

"Ya estoy cansado de él. Su sabor es tan… 'aburrido'."

"¡Ya has tenido demasiada emoción en tu vida! –exclamó Keldarion, y luego recordó algo-. Ah, se me olvidaba. Jaden y algunos guardias de la patrulla están aquí. Quieren verte, Legolas."

Keldarion fue hasta la puerta y dejó entrar a los guerreros. Ellos se acercaron a la cama y miraron al joven príncipe. Entonces Jaden habló en nombre del grupo.

"Su alteza, estamos aquí para expresar nuestro agradecimiento por que nos curaras hace varios días. Fue un gran sacrificio por tu parte y nunca lo olvidaremos. Por eso, te damos las gracias. Y a cambio, prometemos hacer todo lo posible para protegerte y mantenerte fuera de peligro."

Keldarion resopló.

"¿Mantenerlo fuera de peligro? Os deseo buena suerte, entonces. ¡Mi hermano es un peligro para sí mismo!"

"Kel" –lo amonestó Thranduil suavemente, también sonriendo. Los guerreros rieron divertidos al encontrar verdaderas las palabras de Keldarion.

Legolas miró a su hermano.

"No soy tan malo."

"Bueno –dijo Jaden, aclarándose la garganta para dejar de reírse-. También nos gustaría presentarte tu regalo."

Legolas parpadeó, confuso.

"¿Un regalo? ¿Qué clase de regalo?"

Keldarion ya estaba caminando hacia el balcón y mirando hacia abajo.

"Está aquí" –anunció con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estáis hablando?" –preguntó Legolas, emocionado.

Thranduil los observaba mientras Jaden cogió a Legolas en brazos y lo llevó hasta el balcón. Allí puso al príncipe en un sillón que los otros guerreros habían llevado rápidamente.

"Mira abajo" –le dijo Keldarion.

Legolas lo hizo, estirando el cuello sobre la barandilla de mármol. Y entonces, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio una yegua que esperaba orgullosa en el jardín. Su pelaje era tan blanco que la luz del sol producía un aura alrededor de su poderoso cuerpo al reflejarse, mientras que su suave melena se movía con gracia con la ligera brisa. Béregund, que estaba sujetando la brida de la yegua, levantó la vista y le sonrió al joven príncipe.

"¡Es tuya ahora, su alteza!" –gritó el guerrero.

"¿Mía? –Legolas estaba boquiabierto y miró a su hermano-. ¿Ese magnífico caballo es mío de verdad? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?"

"Decidimos darte un caballo para que no montes el que no te pertenece" –bromeó Keldarion entre las risas de los demás.

"Así que viajamos a Rivendel a comprarte uno, puesto que los suyos son los mejores, y encontramos a esta dama perfecta para ti" –añadió Jaden.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"No lo preguntamos, alteza. Puedes ponerle nombre."

"Entonces la llamaré Blanca."

Keldarion puso los ojos en blanco y los guerreros que los rodeaban gimieron, divertidos.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿La vas a llamar así?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ese nombre?"

"Lo que tu hermano intenta decir, Legolas, es que hagas el favor de ser más creativo" –dijo Thranduil, sonriendo.

"Oh –Legolas pensó por un momento y entonces espetó-. ¡Entonces la llamaré Blancanieves! Ese será su nombre. Blancanieves."

Keldarion suspiró, aliviado.

"Eso está mejor."

Un rato después de que Jaden y los guerreros se fueran, Legolas seguía allí sentado mirando con orgullo y admiración a la yegua blanca que mordisqueaba la hierba del jardín. Thranduil y Keldarion estaban a su lado, contentos de verlo feliz otra vez.

"¿Así que te gusta nuestro regalo, mocoso?" –preguntó Keldarion, agarrando el hombro de Legolas con cariño.

El príncipe más joven asintió lentamente.

"Por supuesto –respondió en voz baja-. Gracias otra vez. Es un regalo fantástico."

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Thranduil se inclinó y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Legolas.

"Sí, lo es. Pero el mayor regalo eres tú."

Pero Legolas ya no podía oírlo. Ya se había quedado dormido, con la mejilla apoyada en la barandilla de mármol. Al verlo, Thranduil y Keldarion se sonrieron y, sin decir una palabra, el rey cogió a su hijo dormido y lo llevó al interior otra vez.

El príncipe manyan y la yegua blanca compartirían muchas aventuras en un futuro próximo, pero por ahora, Legolas necesitaba un sueño reparador.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Subiré la próxima historia lo antes posible :) Comenteen**


End file.
